The present invention relates to a hair clipper which includes a stationary shearing blade normally fixed to a stationary base of the clipper and a movable cutting blade, both blades being provided with teeth and cooperating with each other upon reciprocating swinging of the movable blade to and from the stationary blade to cut hair.
Hair clippers of the foregoing type are known in practice and are used by hairdressers in barber shops. Such hair clippers, however, have been recently rather frequently used by laymen.
Inasmuch as a hairdresser, as a trained specialist, has the necessary skill to clip large quantities of hair locks just with a few courses and therefore uses high cutting capacity of the hair clipper it is necessary for a layman to be very careful in cutting hair to be sure that the executed hair cut is correct. Therefore, maximum possible cutting capacity of the hair clipper used by a layman should be relatively low to prevent an incorrect course of cutting by the hair clipper. It can be also foreseen that with the hair clipper of low cutting capacity potential danger to the head skin of the person having a hair cut can be reduced as with the hair clipper of higher cutting capacity if the hair cut is executed by a hair dresser.
Two kinds of hair clippers can be, of course manufactured one model with larger capacity for barbers and one model with smaller capacity for laymen. This, however, would be more expensive than having one model suitable for hair dressers and laymen as well. Furthermore, a model with variable or adjustable capacity would be more necessary on the market because as a layman gets skill in hair cutting in course of time the model with small capacity is no longer satisfactory to him.